Last Chance
by RZZMG
Summary: November, 2011 FirewhiskyFic Fest entry - won "MOST COHERENT" award. Draco Malfoy is determined to have this last chance to have Hermione Granger before the war takes them to opposite ends of the field. FIC UP FOR ADOPTION - CONTACT ME IF INTERESTED!


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**This was my November 2011 FirewhiskeyFicFest entry (http:/ / firewhiskeyfic . livejournal . com). The rules of the fest were simple: have a few alcoholic beverages and then write something to this prompt:**

_"Winter – The first snow, pine trees, sleigh rides, snowmen, snow!"_

Was intending on using the prompt, but never got far enough to describe the season outside the window before passing out. This fic won the **MOST COHERENT AWARD **for the November fest.

**Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This fanfiction was written entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Timeline: December 1997**

**Story Details: Hogwarts Alternate-Universe (A/U) – the war comes, but the timeline shifts after "Order of the Phoenix". Draco doesn't take the Dark Mark until the summer AFTER 7th year (after this first chapter), and the war begins after Hermione graduates Hogwarts. Events after "Order of the Phoenix" are therefore discounted entirely. Characters are OOC (out-of-character) because of the plot. **

**Summary: His last chance to have Hermione Granger before the war takes them both towards opposite sides of the battlefield.**

**Characters (alphabetical order by last name): Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy**

**Rating: NC-17**

* * *

**_LAST CHANCE_**

**_By: RZZMG_**

* * *

The empty dormitory was the last on this level and far from the Hufflepuff common room. The noise from the winter holiday party was very faint through the locked door.

It was the perfect spot for an illicit liaison.

"This is madness," Hermione panted as Malfoy's teeth latched onto her neck above her pulse point and bit down with a bit of pressure, even as his lips suckled the tender skin. Her fingers ran through his soft, sugar-white hair and held him fast to her, even as one of her legs rose to wrap about his waist, drawing him closer. "I don't even like you."

Slytherin's Prince flipped the bottom of her party dress over her hip and grabbed her bum, caressing her over her knickers. "Likewise," he grunted and drew his lips across her jaw to capture her mouth once more. His wicked tongue thrust into her mouth, twining with hers in a naughty dance. In a deft move, his fingers slipped under her panties and stroked her arse.

"God, we're going to…um… do it, aren't we?" she asked, quaking from head to toe as he worked her mouth, conquering it, owning it. He tasted like the bootleg Firewhisky he'd been sipping, and smelled like the sweet grass ciggies that Justin had passed around.

Malfoy nodded. "Absolutely," he stated, very assured. "I'm going to eat your pussy 'til you scream my name, Granger, and then I'm going to fuck it hard."

"Jesus," she whispered, shocked by his language.

Reaching behind her, he pulled the zip of her dress down. "This is a pretty thing, but I want it off," he growled. "But we're keeping your heels on."

With an artful tug to both straps, her dress slipped off and pooled around her feet.

"Knew you weren't wearing a bra," he stated triumphantly, and bent his head to nurse an aching, taut nipple.

"Ah, God!" she cried, trying to reach for the buttons on his dress shirt as he first suckled with pressure, engulfing the whole of her areola in his mouth, then released it with a _pop_ to nibble upon the tiny bud instead. Her knees trembled and her fingernails scraped across his scalp, tugging on his hair as he quickly switched to the neglected breast and gave it similar treatment. Words of praise tumbled from her lips, unscripted, unchecked. "So good… more… suck harder… yes!"

He groaned as her fingers ran down his head and her nails dug into his shoulders through his shirt. Wrapping his arms about her waist and lifting his head for her kiss, he lifted her with an easy strength and dragged her over to the nearest bed. Their mouths feasted upon each other as they stumbled and fell onto the mattress.

"Shirt off," she commanded, ripping at his buttons, popping a few in her rush to open it to get at his smooth skin underneath. Over the years, she'd watched him sometimes during and after Quidditch practice – always secretly – and she'd seen him several times during the springtime remove his jersey when he became too hot, baring a sleekly sweaty torso. She knew him to be toned, well-muscled, with barely any hair upon his chest or under his arms. She'd often day-dreamed of licking the ridges of pecs, the strong plane of his abs, and his perfect-sized beige nipples.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This fic was up for adoption, because I didn't have the time to finish it (too many projects already). Several writers have already contacted me about finishing it, each taking a different angle. Once I get their story URLs, I'll post them here so you can read their versions of what happens after this point in the story!**


End file.
